The Big Mistake
by shortcake2
Summary: A drunken mistake, leads two people to produce something valuable.When a child enters the picture, and Adam bows out Mac & Stella are forced to rethink their future together. please R and R. smacked.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n I deleted my Diakos revenge story, but here's a new one i've been working on. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer-Not mine.**

Chapter 1- Three weeks later

_Who knew one stupid mistake would end up costing so much. _Stella thought to herself as she sat in her office waiting for Adam. She wasn't sure how he'd take it, but she knew she had to tell him. Taking a couple deep breaths, she slowly opened her desk drawer, pulled out a small paper bag, and set it on her desk. A few moments later, Adam came in looking nervous. "You, um wanted to see me?" He asked nervously as he approached her desk.

"Yes, I did. It's…it's nothing you did wrong. Well, it was wrong, but-"

"Okay, just tell me", Adam interrupted, looking into her green eyes.

"I'm Pregnant."

Adam stared back at her in disbelief. "Your-your what?"

"I'm pregnant," Stella replied as she reached into the small paper bag and pulled out a tube. "I took a test and it came back positive."

"I-I can't take care of a kid."

"Well, I'm not aborting it or giving it up."

"Your gonna raise it all by yourself?"

"I thought you'd help me."

Adam let out a frustrated sigh as his ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't believe this was happening. "I-I gotta go." With that, he turned and left. Tears welled up in Stella's eyes as she watched him leave. She really thought he cared about her and now when she needed him, he just walked out. Taking a deep breath, she put the test tube back in the bag and then put the bag back in her drawer. Then she picked up her pen and tried to do her paperwork, but she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was the baby and how she was going to take care of it. _I'll be just fine, I don't need help._

A while later, she heard someone enter her office. She looked up and saw Mac approaching her desk. She wiped her eyes and smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hi, is everything okay with you and Adam? I just saw him in the lab and he seemed a bit frustrated."

"Everything's fine with us. Maybe it's a case he's working on."

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing important, just work stuff."

Mac looked into her green eyes, after working with her for ten years, he could tell when she wasn't telling him everything. There was something going on, he just wasn't sure what it was yet.

"Everything's fine, promise, " Stella said with a smile, and then went back to her paperwork. Mac watched her for a few more minutes, then left. After he left, Stella sighed and put her pen down. She knew he'd find out eventually and when he did he wasn't gonna be happy for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N here's chapt 2. please RandR, makes it easier to keep writing.**

Chapter 2

_I gotta take a break. _Adam thought to himself and with that, he took off his gloves and walked out of the lab. After he left, he headed down the hall to the break room. When he reached it, he went in, walked over to one of the tables, and sat down. "I can't take care of a baby. I just can't."

A while later, Don and Lindsay entered the break room. They walked over to the table where Adam was sitting and sat down. "How's it going, Adam?" Don asked, looking at him.

"It was just one stupid mistake, okay. One very stupid mistake. I didn't mean for it to turn out like this."

Don and Lindsay stared at each other confused, then looked back at Adam. "What mistake, Adam?" What are you talking about?"

"I-I slept with Stella"

"YOU WHAT!

"We rented a hotel room and it was a one time thing, but now she's pregnant."

"Well, you-you told her you'd help her with it, right?" Don asked.

"Um, no I didn't. I-I told her I couldn't take care of a kid."

Lindsay glared at him, "I can't believe you, Adam. That's your child she's carrying and you're just gonna abandon it?" With that, she got up from the table and left the break room. Adam sighed and looked over at Don. "She's right, you know. Stella really needs you right now. If you really care about her and your baby, don't walk out on her."

"I-I don't know if I can take care of a baby."

"Your scared, I get it. Don't you think Stella is too? Don asked, then got up and left leaving Adam alone to think about what he and Lindsay had said. After he left, Adam glanced up at the ceiling and let out another frustrated sigh. He had a lot to think about.

Meanwhile,

Stella was still in her office trying to concentrate on her paperwork, when she heard someone come in. She glanced up and saw Lindsay approaching her desk. "Hi Lindsay, what's going on?"

"Stell, Adam told me about the baby."

The color drained from Stella's face as she looked up at Lindsay. "He-he did?"

Lindsay nodded. "He even said, he told you he couldn't take care of a kid."

"He-he did." Stella replied, her eyes welling up with tears. "I really thought he cared about me, he was so gentle and loving with me when we were together in the hotel. Now, when I need him. He just walks away. If he doesn't want to help fine, I'll just raise it myself."

Lindsay walked around Stella's desk and held her arms out. Stella got up and walked over to her. "I'll-I'll be just fine." She said, tearfully. Lindsay wrapped her arms tight around her friend. She felt like going back into the break room and punching Adam. **Hard. **Or, make him come back here and tell Stella he's sorry and that he'd help her.

After a long while, she heard a sigh and felt her relax in her arms. Slowly, she pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry about Adam; but you don't have to go through this by yourself. I'm here for you."

"Thanks Lindsay. That really means a lot to me."

"Your welcome." Lindsay said, giving her another hug. "So, have you told Mac yet?"

"No, and you can't either. I don't want you telling him or Danny."

"Mac could help you."

"I'll tell him, eventually. Promise me, you won't say anything to either of them."

"Okay, I won't say anything."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stella was in her office, getting ready to leave when Adam walked in. "Hi Stella." He said, smiling at her

"Hi Adam, did you need something?" Stella asked, smiling back.

"Um, well I was just wondering if you wanted to get something to eat."

"Sure, let me grab my jacket and we can go." With that, she grabbed her jacket off her chair, put it on, and then left her office with Adam following behind her. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see." Adam said with a smile as he pushed the button for the elevator. Moments later, the elevator opened. They got on and took it down to the first floor. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, they got off and walked out of the building.

"I think you'll like it." Adam said as they headed over to his car. When they reached it, he opened Stella's door for her and helped her in. Then, once she was in; he shut it and then walked around to the driver's side, and got in.

After a while of driving, they stopped in front of a Italian restaurant. . "Here we are." Adam said as he parked his car. Then he got out, walked around to Stella's side, and opened her door. "Thank you." Stella said with a smile as he helped her out.

"Your welcome." Adam replied, smiling nervously as they headed inside holding hands. A young woman with long blonde hair led them to a small table towards the back of the restaurant. "Enjoy your meal." She said with a smile as she handed them their menus, then left.

"Adam, this is so romantic."

"I'm glad you like it. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about what I said earlier, about the baby. I-I want to be there for you and help you raise it."

Tears welled up in Stella's eyes as she looked at Adam. " You-you really mean it? You want to help?"

Adam reached out and took her hand. "Yes, Stella I want to help. I had a long talk with Don and Lindsay and they helped me realize that I was scared but I should still help you."

"Wait? Don knows about this?"

"Um, yeah. I-I was taking a break in the break room when he walked in with Lindsay, why?"

"Well, I-I haven't told Mac yet, but now that Don knows."

"Uh, Stella. We've-we've got to tell him."

Stella sighed, "He's not gonna be happy."

"I know, but if we don't tell him and he finds out from Don. He's gonna be madder. I'll- I'll even go with you, we'll tell him together."

"Okay, thanks Adam."

"Your welcome." Just then, a woman walked over to them. "Hi, my name's Katie. I'll be your waitress, what can I get you to drink?"

"Um, I'll have a Coke."

"Ok, and for you, ma'am?"

"Ice tea."

"Okay, and are you ready to order?"

"I think I'll have the chicken pasta."

"Good choice, and what would you like?" The waitress asked, looking at Stella.

"I think I'll have the same thing."

"Okay, I'll go put these in and get your drinks." With that, she turned and walked away.

She came back a while later and set their drinks down, then left. After she left, Stella took a sip of her ice tea, and then glanced down at her stomach. She still couldn't believe she was really gonna have a baby. She was a little nervous about having to tell Mac though.

"Stella, you okay?" Adam asked, concerned

Stella slowly lifted her head up and looked into Adam's eyes. "Yeah, I'm-I'm fine. I was just thinking about Mac."

Adam reached out and took her hand. "Everything's going to be okay. We'll tell him together. It'll all work out."

"Okay, thanks Adam."

Adam smiled and gently squeezed her hand. "Everything will be fine."

A while later, their food came. "Enjoy." The waitress said with a smile as she set the plates down in front of them, then turned and walked away. They ate and chatted about their baby. A while later, they were done. Adam paid the bill and they left. "Thank you, Adam. That was a wonderful dinner. I really enjoyed it." Stella said as they drove to her apartment.

"I liked it too."

A few hours later, they reached her apartment building. Adam pulled up to the front door and parked. Then he got out, walked around to Stella's side, and opened her door. "Thanks again for the wonderful evening, Adam." Stella said with a smile as Adam helped her out.

"Your welcome" Adam said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. They stood for a while until the need to breathe broke them apart. "Goodnight Stella. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Adam." Then she gave him a quick kiss and headed inside.

Adam stood there for a few minutes, smiling then got back in his car and headed home.

.


	4. Chapter 4 Telling Mac

Chapter 4- Telling Mac

Stella woke up the next morning, smiling. She had a wonderful night with Adam and she was glad that he had changed his mind about the baby. She knew it was scary for him; it was for her too. She got out of bed and waked over to her closet. After a few minutes of rummaging through her clothes, she finally decided on an outfit. She got dressed and did her hair then headed down the hall towards the kitchen.

_I think I'll have some oatmeal. _She thought to herself as she entered the kitchen and walked over to the cupboard. Then she opened the cupboard and took the box down

Next, she grabbed a pot, headed over to the stove, and began making her oatmeal.

A while later, it was done. She turned the stove off, grabbed a bowl, and poured the oatmeal into it. Then she carefully walked over to the table and set the bowl down. Then went back to get a spoon and a glass of water She set the glass down on the table, and then sat down and began to eat. After a while, it was all gone. She picked up her bowl and glass and carried them over to the sink. Then she rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher. After that, she headed over to the counter, grabbed her purse, jacket, and keys, and left her apartment.

As she drove to the lab, she sighed. Today was the day her and Adam were going to tell Mac about the baby. She knew they had to, cause if he found out from Don instead of her, he would be really mad. _Course, he's probably gonna be mad anyway._ She thought to herself. _At least Adam's gonna be there with me. _

Finally, she reached the lab. She pulled into the parking lot and parked her car, then got out and headed inside. Once she was inside, she walked over to the elevator and took it up to the 35'th floor. As the elevator made it's way up, she took a couple deep breaths to relax. _Everything will be just fine, relax._ She told herself. When the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened, she stepped off and headed for Mac's office. When she got there, she found Adam waiting for her. He smiled nervously when he saw her. "Hey, you ready?"

"I-I think so." Stella replied nervously.

Adam took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as they entered Mac's office.

Mac was busy looking over some paperwork, when he heard someone enter his office. He looked up and saw Adam and Stella approaching his desk. They both looked pretty nervous. "What's going on? Is there something you two need to talk to me about?"

"Well yes. Adam-Adam and I slept together and now I'm pregnant."

Mac stared at Stella in disbelief. He certainly wasn't expecting to hear that from her. "Your-your pregnant with Adams baby?"

"Yes, it-it was a stupid mistake, a one time thing."

Mac let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. If Sinclair found out about this, there would be big major trouble. He glanced over at Adam, "Adam, can you excuse us, please?"

Adam glanced over at Stella. "I'll-I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll be right outside." Adam said, then turned, and left the office. After he left, Mac walked around and closed all the blinds, then walked back over to Stella and looked into her eyes. He could tell she was scared and nervous, but he was mad. " A stupid mistake, this is much more then a little mistake, Stella! What on earth were you thinking? If Sinclair finds out about this, he's gonna terminate you and I won't be able to stop him either!"

"I'm human and I made a mistake, are you going to support me or not?"

She waited a few minutes, then turned and left. Adam reached out to take her hand, but she pulled away from him and headed down the hall to her office. When she reached her office, she went inside slamming the door behind her. Then, she walked over to her desk sat down, pulled out her cell and dialed Don's number. It rang three times before she heard Don's voice on the other end. "Flack."

"Hi Don, it's Stella. Could you come up to my office?"

"Sure Stell. I'll be right up there." He replied, and then hung up.

Stella let out a frustrated sigh as she closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Don reached Stella's office, a while later, he went in and found her sitting at her desk. He walked over to her. "Everything okay Stella? Stella slowly lifted her head up and Don could see that she was angry, hurt, frustrated and trying hard not to break down.

"Come on, let's go find somewhere to talk." With that, he took her hand and led her out of her office. They headed down the hall and entered a small private room. Don locked the door, then led Stella over to the table, and sat down beside her. "What happened, Stella?

"I-I told Mac about the baby and he-he got really mad. He said that if Sinclair finds out about this, I'll be fired and he won't be able to stop him. I-I know I made a mistake, but I-I can't go back and change it. No matter how much I'd like to. It happened."

Don reached out and took Stella's hands in his. "Everything will be okay. I-I know Mac's upset right now, but he'll come around. He's your best friend, Stella. He'd never abandon you. You two have always been there for each other."

"I know, but when I asked him for his support he-he didn't answer me. He just stood there, looking at me. So, I-I left."

"He just needs some time to cool down and digest all off this. Just give him a while, and then try talking to him again. I'm sure he'll be a little more understanding. I know he really cares a lot about you."

"Okay, thanks Don."

Anytime Stella. I'm here for you." He said, then gave her a big hug and left. After he left, Stella sat there for a few minutes just thinking. Her and Mac have been through a lot, that's why it hurt so much that she didn't have his support. She was glad that Adam finally decided to step up and help her. She just wished she could get Mac's too.

_Maybe Don's right, maybe he just needs some time. _She thought to herself. Just then, her phone rang. She reached into her pocket pulled it out and saw it was flashing _'Mac.'_

She sighed as she pushed the button. "Hi Mac."

"Stella, where are you? I tried your office, the lab, and the break room. Nobody knew where you went."

"I was talking to Don. Do you need something?"

There was a brief silence, then "I wanted to talk to you. Can you come back to my office?"

She thought about it for a few minutes, and then said, "Okay. Be right there." With that, she closed her phone put it back in her pocket and left.

Meanwhile

Mac slowly hung up his phone and sighed. He wasn't sure if she'd want to talk to him after he yelled and screamed at her. He didn't mean to get so upset, he was just frustrated and mad. This was a big mistake and it could have some severe consequences. He wasn't sure how they were gonna do but somehow, they had to keep this news away from Sinclair. Cause if he found out about it, Stella would definitely be terminated. No questions asked. Then how would she support her baby? She'd have to go and work with the Miami or Vegas crime lab. Mac shook his head; he didn't want to think about that. Their only option was keeping the chief out of it, which was gonna be hard specially when her stomach starts to get bigger. Just then, he heard someone come in. He looked up and saw Stella approaching him.

"Hi, wasn't sure if you'd come after I screamed at you."

"I thought about it, but I'm here."

"Thank you, I-I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry I got so angry. I-I was just mad, frustrated, and scared. You-you could lose your job over this, Stella. I-I don't know what I'd do without you here. You're my best friend and a great CSI. I care about you and if you want to raise this baby, I'll-I'll support you."

Tears welled up in Stella's eyes as she reached out and hugged Mac. "You-you have no idea how happy that makes me feel. Thank you."

Mac hugged her back tight. After a while, they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. "Now, as long as we keep the news from reaching Sinclair we'll be fine."

Stella glanced down at her stomach, then back up at Mac. "That might be harder when my stomach gets bigger."

"We'll figure something out." Mac replied as he gave her another hug. "I'm not letting him fire you."

"Thanks Mac." Stella said with a smile then turned, and left his office feeling a lot happier now that she had both his and Adam's support.


	6. Chapter 6 saving stella's job

Chapter 6- Saving Stella's job

Two months later

Mac was sitting in his office, trying to come up with a way for Stella to keep her job as he did his paperwork. Just then, he heard someone come in. He looked up and saw Adam approaching his desk. "Hi Adam, how's it going?"

"Can-can I talk to you, Mac?"

"What's going on?" Mac asks, putting his pen down.

"Well, I-I thought it would be really exciting to have a kid, but now I don't think I'm ready for all the responsibility and effort that comes with raising it."

Mac was silent for a while as he thought about what Adam had said. "So, you don't want the baby? Is that what your saying?"

"Well, um. Yeah, that's-that's what I'm saying."

"Okay, I understand, Adam" Then, all of a sudden. It hit him. He knew how he could keep Stella from being fired.

"Okay, your sure you don't want the baby?"

"Yeah, I'm-I'm sure."

"Well then, if Sinclair asks who's baby Stella is carrying, I'll tell him it's mine. Cause you just said you didn't want it; and it's the only way to keep Stella here, so you can still see your baby."

"So, your-your gonna raise my child?"

"Adam, you just said you didn't want it."

"That doesn't mean I want you raising it."

"Okay fine, tell Sinclair it's yours and then you can say goodbye to Stella and your baby. I'm trying to help you, Adam."

"You want the baby, you can have it.." Adam said, then turned, and left Mac's office.

After he left, Mac finished the paper he was working on and then got up and left his office. He couldn't wait to tell Stella that she didn't have to worry anymore about being fired. When he reached her office, he went in and walked over to her desk. "Hey, you don't have to worry about Sinclair firing you anymore."

"Why is that?" Stella asked, looking up at him.

"Because, if he asks I'll tell him it's mine."

"Yours? "

"Yeah."

"I guess that would work, We'll have to talk to Adam about it though and see what he thinks."

"I already did, he's okay with it."

Stella got up from her chair and glared at Mac. "So, now you and Adam are making decision's about my future without me?" What else did you two decide on?"

"Adam came into my office to talk about the baby, he said he didn't want it anymore."

"Did he give you a reason?"

"He said he wasn't ready for all the responsibility that came with it. I told him I understood and that I would tell Sinclair the baby was mine. I thought you'd be happy."

"Happy?"

"Yes, happy. You can keep your job and you don't have to move to another state."

"That does make me happy, Mac. I just wish you would've involved me your conversation. This is _**my job**_ we're talking about."

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help you and Adam and make it so you wouldn't have to leave."

"Thank you, but next time make sure you involve me too."

"I will." Mac replied, giving her a hug.

"You better."

.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I' will." Mac said, giving Stella another hug, then turned and left her office. After he left, Stella sighed and sat back down at her desk. She wondered if Adam really was okay with Mac saying the baby was his, or not. Just then, the door opened and Adam entered her office. "Uh, Stell. Can we talk?"

"Sure Adam." Stella replied, smiling.

Adam took a deep breath, then walked over to her desk. "It's about our baby."

"Mac said that you don't want it now?"

"Um, yeah. That's right. I just don't think I'm ready for that much responsibility. I'm still young and there's a lot of stuff I'd like to see and do before I decide to make a commitment to someone. I think you're a wonderful beautiful person, and I care about you, a lot. But I don't love you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Adam. I understand. I care about you, too and I hope your okay with Mac helping me raise the baby. "

"Yeah, that's fine." Adam replied, then gave her a hug kissed her cheek and left..

_Hummm, he says he fine with it but he doesn't seem to be. _Stella thought to herself as she watched him leave.

After Adam left Stella's office, he headed down the hall to Mac's. If Mac wanted to raise the baby fine, but he was the father. Finally, he reached Mac's office. He walked in and made his way over to Mac's desk. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about our conversation earlier. If you and Stella want to raise the baby, that's fine. I'm going to help too, cause I'm the baby's father."

"I'm sure Stella will appreciate any help you can give her, Adam." Mac replied, looking up at him. Adam stood there for a few minutes, then turned and left.

_Maybe he's not happy about me raising the baby_. Mac thought to himself, but was else could they do? They definitely couldn't say it was Adam's. This was the only option they had and Adam would get used to the idea, eventually.


	8. Chapter 8 gifts for the baby

Chapter 8

5 months later

Mac and Stella were in the break room talking about the baby and how excited they both were for it, when Don, Lindsay, and Danny all came in carrying bags. "We got some gifts for the baby!" Don said with a smile as they walked over to Stella and Mac.

"What'd you get?" Stella asked excitedly. Mac looked over at her and smiled. He loved seeing her so happy and excited about the baby.

"I got two gifts." Don replied as he handed one to Stella and one to Mac.

Stella reached inside her bag and pulled out a doll. "What'd you get?" She asked, looking at Mac.

"I got a truck." Mac said holding up the small truck. "Thanks Flack."

"I got the doll just in case you have a girl. Never know."

"We're pretty sure it's gonna be a boy, but thank you." Stella said, smiling.

"If it's a boy, then Lindsay and I picked out the perfect gift." Danny said, handing Stella the bag. Stella reached inside and pulled out a glove. "Your right, this is perfect. Thank you.." Stella said, and then handed it to Mac.

"A baseball glove, great. Now I can teach him how to play ball." Just then, Adam entered the break room. He glanced over at where everyone was sitting, then headed over to a table away from them and sat down. . Danny got up and walked over to him. "Hey, Lindsay and I got the baby a baseball glove. What'd you get?"

"Nothing."

Danny stared at him. "Nothing?"

"No." Adam replied, then got up and walked out. Danny shook his head, then headed back over to the table. "What's going on with Adam?" Lindsay asked, once Danny had sat down.

Mac and Stella looked at each other and shook their heads. "We don't know, he told both Mac and me that he was okay with Mac raising the baby. But, something's going on."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile,

After Adam left the break room, he headed down the hall towards the elevators. He had to get out of here and away from all the talk about _Mac_ and Stella's baby. _He wishes it was his baby. _Adam thought to himself. Finally, he reached the elevator. He got on and took it down to the main level. When it stopped and the doors opened, he got off and walked out of the building. Soon as he was outside, he took a deep breath then walked over to his car and got in. As he drove, he began to feel a little better and started thinking about what to get for the baby. _I should be able to find something in here. _ He thought to himself as he pulled into the toy store parking lot. He parked his car ,and headed inside.

After a while of looking around, he decided on a small blue teddy bear. _Perfect._ He thought to himself as he headed over to the check out to pay. "Aww, this is very cute, is it for your little baby boy? I'm sure he'll love it." The cashier said with a smile as she scanned it. "Okay, that'll be $3.50"

"Thanks." Adam said as he handed her the money. Then he took the bag and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Stella and Mac were sitting on the couch in Mac's office; Mac had his arm wrapped around Stella. "You like the baby gifts?" Mac asked, looking into Stella's eyes.

"Yeah, they were wonderful. I know you really liked that glove."

"I do, can't wait till he's old enough to use it."

" You are assuming he's a boy. But your gonna have to wait a bit, he's not even here yet." Stella replied, smiling. Just then, they heard someone come in. They glanced over at the door and saw Adam carrying a bag.

"I got something for the baby." Adam said as he walked over to them and handed Stella the bag. Stella reached inside and pulled out a small teddy bear. "Thank you, Adam. It's wonderful. I'm sure he'll like it."

"It's a great gift, Adam." Mac said looking up at him.

"Your welcome, glad you like it."

"Everything okay, Adam?"

I'm fine. Mac." Adam replied, then turned, and left.

Mac sighed and shook his head. He wished he knew what was bugging Adam.

Stella leaned over and kissed his cheek. "He'll let us know, when he's ready."

Mac smiled as he leaned over and kissed her lips.

In the meantime,

Adam was busy in the lab when he heard someone coming up behind him. He whirled around and saw Danny. "Need something, Danny?"

"No, just wanted to see how you were doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Sure bout that, Adam?"

"Yes, I'm Fine!" Adam replied angrily.

"Okay, your fine." Danny said, putting his hands up then turned and walked out of the lab. Some of the other lab techs turned and looked at Adam and then went back to their work. Adam sighed and then went back to his work.

Hours later, on his drive home he felt frustrated. That was his baby Stella was carrying but Mac was getting all of the recognition for it like it was his. _They probably were just saying they liked the bear, _Adam thought to himself. He knew they really liked Danny and Lindsay's gift. It was going around the whole lab, how Mac was going to teach _his son_ how to play baseball. Finally, he reached his house. He parked his car and then went in, slamming the door behind him. Soon as he was inside, he headed over to the recliner in the living room and plopped down in it. "Finally home," He said to himself.

He watched some television for a while, then headed into the kitchen and grabbed some potato chips. After he finished the chips, he opened his fridge to look for a beer but couldn't find one. He slammed the fridge shut, then grabbed his car keys, left his house, and headed over to the bar.

When he got there, a while later; He parked his car and went in. "Give me a beer!" He told the bartender as he sat down on the chair.

"Here you go,." The bartender said, handing him the beer.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n I just wanted to say thank you for all the comments, favorites and alerts. I'm really glad you like my story.**

Chapter 10

Adam had been sitting at the bar for a while, when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Don staring at him. "Hhey Flack, what you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Adam. What's going on with you?"

"Nnothing." Adam slurred

"I don't buy that, There's something's bugging you. Why won't you say what it is?"

"Just lleave me alone!"

Don sighed, he obviously wasn't going to get anywhere with Adam like this. "Okay, I'm gone." With that, he turned and left. Adam watched him leave, then went back to his beer. "Gimme another one!"

"You've had three already, sir. "

"Gimme nother one!"

"I can call a cab for you." The bartender replied, then quickly walked away and came back moments later. "The cab is on it's way sir."

Adam mumbled something and then got up and stumbled out of the bar. He had been stumbling around for a while when he felt someone grab his arm. "Lemme go!"

"I'm the cab driver. I'm gonna take you home." Then man said as he lead a struggling Adam over to his cab and helped him in. Once he was in, he shut the door and then headed for his house. When they reached Adams house, the cabbie helped him inside and then left. Adam stumbled over to the living room couch and fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he had a pounding headache and stomachache

"Uhh, I feel terrible. He moaned as he slowly sat up, the living room felt like it was spinning in circles He reached for the phone and dialed Mac's cell. "Hey Mac, I'm sick." Adam said then hung up. After he hung up, he lay back down and fell asleep again.

When he woke up a while later, he got up and slowly made his way into the kitchen. "I feel horrible." He groaned as he headed over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee. Then he took hiss coffee and headed into the living room. He plopped down on the couch and watched some television as he drank his coffee.

In the meantime

Mac and Stella were in Mac's office opening some gifts Mac's mother had sent for the baby.. She had gotten a rattle, some pacifier's and teething rings, a nice soft white blanket and a few books.

"These gifts are wonderful, Mac." Stella said, once they had them all unwrapped "I can't wait until the baby comes."

"I can't wait for him either."

"What if we get a girl? You could still teach her to play ball."

"I'll be happy with what ever we get. I think it's gonna be a little boy though."

" And If it's a girl?"

I'll still be happy, Stell. This baby is going to get lots of love and attention." Mac replied then reached over and gently kissed her lips. "Mmmmm!" Stella moaned as she kissed him back. They held it until the need to breathe broke them apart. They sat there for a few moments just looking at each other, then Stella reached out, grabbed Mac's hand and gently placed it on her stomach.

"It's moving, He's moving."

Stella smiled and placed her hand over Mac's.

"I love you, Stella."

"I love you, too, Mac." And with that, she reached over and gave him a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Danny was on his way to the lab, when hiss cell phone started to ring. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled it out and glanced at the screen. _'Ross.'_

"Hey Adam, what's going on?"

"Um, I need a ride to work."

What happened to your car?"

"It's not working."

"Where are you?"

"Still at home."

"Okay, I'll be over."

"Thanks Messer." Adam said then hung up and let out a frustrated sigh He would have to go and get his car eventually. Otherwise, people would get suspicious if he suddenly no longer had a car. A few moments later, Danny pulled into the driveway. Adam got in and put his seatbelt on.

"What's going on with you, Adam? There's something bugging you."

"Nothing's bugging me, I'm fine."

"No, your not. You're mad about something, or is it_ someone?"_

"It's personal, okay."

"Okay, but you should talk to someone."

"Just drop it!" Finally, they reached the lab. Danny parked his car, then got out, and headed inside with Adam. Once they were inside, they headed over to the elevator and took it up to the thirty-fifth floor. When the elevators stopped and the doors opened, they got off and headed for the lab. When they reached it, they went in and started working on some evidence. A while later, Mac entered the lab and walked over to Adam.

"Feeling Better, Adam?"

"I'm fine."

Mac glanced over at Danny who just shook his head. If Adam didn't want to talk thier, wasn't much they could do.

"Nothings bothering you?"

"I said I'm fine!"

Mac sighed, then turned, and left the lab. After he left, he headed down to Stella's office. When he reached her office, he went in and walked over to her desk. "Adam still won't say what's bothering him."

"He will when he's ready too. Don't worry. He's probably just upset and nervous with all this baby stuff going on. Once we have the baby, he'll be fine."

"Your probably right."

"I know I am." Stella replied, then got up and kissed his cheek. "You'll see, after the baby's born. He'll be back to himself."

"


	12. Chapter 12 Baby born

Chapter 12- Baby born!!!

"Whaaaaaaa!"

"Congratulations, Ms. Bonasera. You have a beautiful baby boy."

"Can I see him?"

"Let me wash him up first, and then I promise I'll bring him right back." The nurse said, then left with the baby. A few moments later, she came back. She walked over to Stella, handed her the baby and then left the room.

"He's beautiful, Mac."

"Just like his mommy." Mac said, kissing Stella's cheek. Just then, the baby slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi sweetheart. Mommy loves you." Stella said as she gently kissed the baby's head.

"What are we going to name him?"

"How about Alexander?"

"Alexander, It's a perfect name." Just then, the door opened and Don peeked his head in. "You up for some visitors?"

"Sure Don." Stella replied smiling.

Don opened the door and entered the room with Danny, Lindsay, and Adam following behind him. Don walked over to Stella and looked down at the baby. "Can I hold him, Stell?"

"Sure." Stella replied as she carefully handed the baby to Don. Don smiled down at him, then looked back over at Stella and Mac. "What's his name?"

"Alexander."

"That's a beautiful name." Don replied, and then looked over at Adam. "You wanna hold the baby?"

"No."

"I want to." Danny said, walking over to Flack and carefully taking the baby from him. "Hi Baby! A while later, the baby slowly opened his eyes and "Whaaaaaa!"

"What'd you do Messer, Pinch it?"

Danny glared at Flack.

"I think he's hungry." Stella said, looking at Danny. Danny walked over to Stella and handed her the baby.

"Congratulations, Stell. He's Beautiful." Then he turned and left the room with Don, Lindsay, and Adam following behind him. After they were all gone, Mac helped Stella sit up and then lowered her gown so the baby could eat. As the baby ate, Stella gently kissed his head and then looked up at Mac and smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Stella." Mac said, kissing her forehead and then bent down and gently kissed the top of the baby's head. "I love you too, son."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Adam took a cab from the hospital back to the bar, so he could pick up his car. When he arrived at the bar, he started for his for car then changed his mind and decided to go in for a bit. "Give me a Beer!" He told the bartender as he sat down on the chair. "Here you go." The bartender replied, handing him the beer. He had been sitting there for a while, when he heard someone call his name. "Hey Adam!" He turned his head and saw his college friend Andy. "Hey Andy, what are you doing here?"

"Just decided to stop for a beer, what are you doing here?" Andy asked as he sat down next to Adam.

"Just drowning my sorrows". Adam replied.

Andy ordered a beer also and then talked with Adam for a while. "Guess what, I-I got a baby! Know any good Family lawyers?"

"That's great, Man. Congratulations! Andy said with a smile, as he gave Adam a pat on the back. "Yeah, I might have some numbers I can give you. I got a baby, too. Her name's Amanda. I gotta tell ya man, being a dad is wonderful. I love it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, It's the best ever." Andy replied with a smile.

_Then that's what I want. _Adam thought to himself. The two of them talked for a while more and then left. When Adam got home, he laid down on the living room couch and a few moments later fell fast asleep. When he woke up the next morning, he rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. _Hummm, Matt Thompson, family lawyer. Maybe I should call him, Can't hurt anything. _With that, he picked up his phone and dialed the number on the card.

"Family Lawyer, Matt Thompson. How can I help you?"

"Hi, um, well I have a baby, but right now another guy wants to raise it."

"And you want it back right, I mean, come on. Your gonna let a stranger raise your baby?"

"We'll he's not-

"Not the kid's father, I know. So why are you going to let him, raise your baby? Hu? He has no legal rights or claim to the baby. It's not his it's yours. What if he raises him in a way you don't like?" This is your baby, not someone else's I wouldn't let someone else raise my baby. No way uh-uh."

"Well, how much do you cost?"

Hummm, well for you I'll lower it. Say Ten Grand?"

"Okay, I'll take it."

"Good choice. Okay, let's starting writing up these papers and then I can deliver them. Best part of my job. Okay, who's the baby's mother?"

"Stella Bonasera."

Okay got it; she married? Who's the guy that wants to take your kid?"

"Uh no, she's-she's single. That's her boyfriend."

"Okay, well. Can't put him down, but we can go up against her. Where's she working?"

"She's a detective."

Ahh, an officer. This is great. I've never done a lawsuit against a cop, Don't worry, we'll get your baby back. I just have to fill out the rest of this and then I can deliver it to her. I can't wait. What's your name, son?"

Adam, Adam Ross."

Well Adam, it was nice talking to you. I have to go deliver this to Ms. Bonasera now, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay thanks." Adam said, and then hung up.


	14. Chapter 14 sued

Chapter 14

Stella and Mac were in his office playing with the baby, when a young man with brown hair entered. He was wearing a suit and holding a briefcase. "Can I help you, Sir?" Mac asked looking at him. "You can tell me where to find Detective Bonasera." The man replied.

Stella whirled around and stared at the man. "That's me and you are?"

"Matt Thompson, Family lawyer." The man replied as he walked over to Stella and handed her a paper. "Mr. Ross, is suing you for custody of your child."

"**What! He-he can't do that!" **

"Actually, he can, ma'am. We'll see you in court." The man replied, and then left. After he was gone, Stella turned and looked at Mac with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe this is happening to me. Adam told us he didn't want the baby. Why is he doing this?" Does he hate me? Stella asked, and then burst into tears.

Mac wrapped his arms tight around Stella. "Shh, It's okay. I don't know why he's doing this. Shh. Shh." Mac said soothingly. Just then, the door opened and Lindsay entered. She walked over to Mac and Stella and looked at Mac, "What's going on?"

"Adam's suing Stella for custody of the baby." Mac replied sadly. Lindsay stared at Mac in disbelief. She couldn't believe her ears. She reached out and gently touched Stella's back as tears filled her eyes. She knew she would feel just awful if someone had tried to take Lucy from her. "Stell, I-I don't know what to say, except I'm sorry really sorry." _When I see Adam, I just might punch him out. _She thought to herself.

Mac slowly let go of Stella, then she turned around and hugged Lindsay. "What if I lose the baby?"

"You won't lose the baby, Stell" Lindsay replied as she hugged her friend tight. "Mac won't let you lose the baby." After a while, She heard a sigh and felt Stella relax. Slowly, she pulled back from her and looked into her eyes. "You'll be okay, I'm here if you need to talk"

"Thanks, Lindsay. That really means a lot."

Your welcome." Lindsay replied, then gave her another hug and left.

"She's right. If Adam want to fight, we'll give him one, but he's not taking the baby away from you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mac woke up the next morning and sighed. Today was the day he and Stella had to go to court about the baby.. He couldn't understand why Adam would do something like this. Was he angry at Stella for something? He shook his head, then reached over and gently shook Stella awake.

"Uhh." She moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and turned onto her back. "Morning sweetheart. Sorry to wake you, but we have to get the baby ready and drop him off at my moms on the way to court."

Stella sighed as she got up and headed over to the closet. After a while of rummaging, she finally decided on an outfit. She got dressed and put her hair back in a ponytail.

Then she headed down the hall to the nursery. She went in and turned on the light. Then she walked over to the crib and smiled down at her baby. Tears filled her eyes as she picked the baby up and held him. "Mommy loves you, Alex." She said tearfully.

She stood there for a few moments just holding him, then slowly walked over to the changing table, and gently laid him down. "Your going to stay with grandma today, cause mommy has some things to do." She said as she changed his diaper and then got him dressed in a nice bright blue outfit. Once she had him dressed, she put him in his seat, grabbed his diaper bag, and headed for the front door. Mac was already there waiting for her. "Ready to go?"

"I-I guess so." She replied nervously, she was not looking forward to this at all.

"Everything will be okay." Mac said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze as they left the apartment. The ride to Millie's was made in silence; Stella would occasionally glance back at the baby. Finally, they reached Millie's house. "I can drop him off for you." Mac said, looking at Stella. He knew it would be hard for her.

"I'll- I'll do it." Stella replied, then got out, and opened the back door. After taking a couple of deep breaths, she unbuckled Alex's seat, picked it up then headed for the front door and knocked. Moments later, the door opened. "Hi Stella." Millie said smiling.

"Hi, here- here you go. " She said handing Millie the seat, but her fingers would not let go of it. "He'll be just fine, we're going to go visit Lucy." Millie said as she tried to take the baby seat, making Stella's fingers clutch it tighter. "Stella honey, he'll be fine."

Stella shook her head.

Mac got out and slowly walked up behind Stella. "Stella, I know you're scared, but everything will work out. Trust me." Slowly she let go of the seat, then turned and walked back to the avalanche with Mac. Mac opened her door for her and helped her in. Then he walked around to the other side and got in.

As they drove to the courthouse, all Stella could think about was her baby and if she was going to lose him or not.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Mac held Stella's hand as they entered the courthouse. He knew she was scared and upset. He was upset too, but at Adam for putting her through all this turmoil. After some searching, they finally found the right room. "Everything's going to be just fine." Mac said, as he squeezed her hand and then opened the door. They made their way up front and then sat down behind a big table.

The judge banged his gavel and then looked over at Adam. "Mr. Ross, You're here because you want sole custody of your child, correct?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Okay, why do you want sole custody? Do you have proof for us that Ms. Bonasera is a negligent mother? "

"Uh, no. I don't." Adam replied, and then turned to his lawyer. "You didn't tell me they were going ask me all kinds of questions."

"You just said you wanted your kid back."

"Mr Ross?"

"Um, I don't- I don't know."

The judge looks over at Stella and Mac and then back at Adam. "20 minute recess." He says, pounding his gavel. Adam takes a deep breath then turns and walks out of the room with his lawyer following behind him. Mac leads Stella out of the room and then looks around for Adam. Finally, he spots him talking to his lawyer. "I'll be right back, Stella." Mac says, then walks over to Adam. "Can you excuse us, Please?"

"Sure." The lawyer replies, then walks away. After he left, Mac glared at Adam. "What are you trying to pull, Adam?" Are you trying to make her upset? It's gonna kill her to give up the baby, but she won't give it up without a fight. If you do get the baby, that will just cause Stella more pain and hurt the baby too, is that what you want? Cause if you want the baby that bad, you can have it."

"I wanted to hurt both of you. I was mad and jealous. You were getting all the recognition for _my baby. _ I know now Stella really loves the baby and cares about it. I can't take it away from her, I just can't.. I do want joint custody though; I want to be a part of my baby's life. But the two of you can raise him."

"Thanks Adam, I know Stella will really appreciate that, she was really scared that you were going to take the baby and she'd never see it."

"I'm sorry, Mac."

Well, you better tell her that, but right now we need to go back in." With that, they headed back inside. Mac walked up to the front with Adam and then sat back down next to Stella. She gave him an angry glare as he sat down, "What were you two discussing, how Adam could get the baby from me?""

Mac stared back at her in disbelief and shook his head. _This whole thing has got her really shaken up. _He thought to himself.

"Okay, Mr. Ross. Do you have any proof that Ms. Bonasera is negligent?"

"No, I don't your honor. She's not negligent, She really loves her baby and I can't take it away from her. I do want to Joint custody though. I want to be involved in my baby's life."

So you're okay with Ms. Bonasera and her boyfriend raising the baby?"

"Yes, I can tell they really love each other and the baby. I can't break that up."

"Okay." The judge said, and then turned to Stella. "Well. Ms. Bonasera, you get to keep your baby, but Mr. Ross does want to be involved, so how bout every other weekend?"

"That's fine. Your honor."

"Are you okay with that, Mr. Ross?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Okay, court dismissed." The judge said, banging his gavel.

Once they were all out of the room, Adam walked over to Stella and Mac. "Stella, I'm so sorry. I know I really hurt you."

"Yes, you did." She replied, and then turned to Mac. "Let's go get the baby and go home."

Mac wrapped his arm around her and led her out of the courthouse. Adam watched them leave and wondered if Stella would ever forgive him.

"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Waaaaaaa!"

"Uhh." Stella groaned as she opened her eyes and turned onto her side. It was 2:00 in the morning and Alex was hungry. She got out of bed, and headed down the hall to the nursery. She went in, turned on the light, and walked over to the crib. "Morning sweetheart." She said with a smile as she bent down and picked up the baby. Then she waked over to the rocker, sat down, and began to feed him.

Happy tears streamed down her face as she watched him eat. She was very glad that she got to keep her baby. She was still mad and angry at Adam for all the turmoil and stress he put her though; and now she had to share the baby with him. But the judge ordered it; Adam gets the baby every other weekend. There wasn't much she could do about it.

When Alex was done, she burped him and then gently placed him back in his crib. "Mommy loves you and she'll never leave or let anyone take you away." She said as she bent down and kissed his forehead. Then she turned and left the room, shutting the light off behind her.

When she got back to the bedroom, she climbed in beside Mac and he reached out and wrapped his arm tight around her. She snuggled close to him and fell asleep.

Mac woke up the next morning and smiled to himself as he watched Stella sleep. _She looks so angelic when she's sleeping. I just can't wake her up. _He thought to himself. A few moments later, Stella slowly opened her eyes and turned onto her back. "Morning, Sweetheart." He said bending down and giving her a good morning kiss.

"Mmmmm," Stella moaned as she kissed him back. They held it until the sound of Alex crying broke them apart. "Mmm, gotta go. Alex needs me." With that, she turned and left the bedroom. Mac got dressed and then followed her. He stood in the doorway and watched with a smile on his face as Stella fed their baby.

He stood there for a while just watching them, then walked over to Stella and gently kissed her cheek. "I think I'll just work a half day, then come home and spend the rest of the day with you and Alex."

"That sounds wonderful."

"I'll see you two later then, love you."

"Love you, too."

Mac smiled to himself as he drove to the lab, It made him happy to see Stella with the baby. It would have hurt both her and Alex very badly if Adam had taken him away from her. Finally, he reached the lab. He parked and then headed inside. Once inside, he headed over to the elevator and took it up to the thirty-fifth floor. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, he got off and headed for his office. When he reached it, he found Danny there waiting for him. "Morning Mac."

"Morning Danny."

"Adam called, said he was sick and wasn't coming in. He didn't sound too sick though."

"Okay, thanks Danny. I think I'll go pay him a visit." With that, he turned and headed back for the elevators. When he reached the elevator, he got on and took it back down. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, he got off and walked out of the building. He walked over to the avalanche, got in and drove to Adam's house.

He had a feeling that Adam was more scared then sick. He knew he made a big mistake and now he was hiding. _Well, I'm not gonna let him do that._ Mac thought to himself.

A while later, he reached Adam's house. He parked in front of it, then got out and walked up the door. He knocked once and when he didn't get a answer, walked in. He found Adam sitting in his recliner watching television. "You don't look sick, Adam, so I want you up, dressed and get your ass to work. You need to apologize to Stella for all the hurt you put her through too. Now get up!"

Adam looked at Mac, then got up and headed for his bedroom. He quickly got dressed and then left his room and headed for the front door with Mac following behind him. Once they were outside, he headed over to his car, got in, and drove to the Lab.

Mac watched him drive off, then got back in the avalanche and headed for the Lab as well. When he got there, he saw Adam getting out of his car and heading for the building. He parked and then headed inside.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Adam worked for a while, then decided he better go over to Mac's apartment and apologize to Stella. He knew that he made a huge mistake in trying to take the baby from her. The only thing it did was cause her pain and make everyone else mad at him. The other lab techs didn't talk to him unless they had to, Danny and Lindsay would give him angry glares. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he took his gloves off and left the lab.

_I hope Stella accepts my apology; I don't blame her if she doesn't though. _Adam thought to himself as he headed for the elevators. When he reached it, he got on and took it down to the first floor. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, he got off and walked out of the building. _Maybe she won't even talk to me. _He thought to himself as he headed over to his car and got in.

As he drove to Mac's apartment, he took a few deep breaths to relax. Finally, he reached Mac's apartment building. He pulled into the parking lot and parked. Then he got out, took another deep breath, and went into the entryway. Once he was there, he walked over to the wall and pushed the button for Mac's apartment.

A few moments later, he heard Stella on the intercom. "Who is it?"

"It's Adam, Stella. Can I talk to you?" He waited a few minutes but didn't hear the buzzer. He pushed the button again. "I know you're mad at me but I want to apologize, can you let me in, please." He waited again and this time the buzzer sounded. He opened the door and went in. Then he made his way over to the elevator and took it up to the fourth floor. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, he got off and headed down the hall to Mac's apartment. When he reached it, he knocked and waited nervously.

Moments later, the door opened. "Come in." Adam entered, shutting the door behind him.. "I know what I did was wrong and stupid, and I'm-I'm really, really sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"What you did was very wrong, Adam. You have no idea the hurt you put me through. I can't just forget it happened, but I will try to forgive. It's going to take me a while, though."

"Okay, I understand. Thanks Stella." Adam said, then glanced down at Alex and back up at Stella. "Um, Stell, Can I hold him?"

Stella thought about it for a few minutes, and then carefully handed Alex over to him. Adam looked down at him and smiled. "Hi Alex." Alex looked up at him, but didn't cry.

Adam held him for a while then carefully handed him back to Stella. "Thanks, Stella." He said, then turned, and left shutting the door behind him. Stella locked the door, and then headed into the living room with Alex. She gently laid him down in the middle of the floor, then laid down next to him, and began playing with his fingers and toes.

When Mac got home a while later, he headed into the living room and smiled when he saw Stella playing with the baby. He walked over to Stella and knelt down beside her. "I missed you two." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"We missed you, too." Stella replied with a smile.

Mac gave her another kiss, then got up and headed for the nursery. He came back a while later holding Alex's seat and diaper bag. "We going somewhere?" Stella asked, looking at Mac.

"My mother's first, to drop off Alex."

"And then?"

"That's a surprise, get your jacket, and let's go."

Stella sat there for a few moments, just staring at Mac trying to figure out what he had planned. Then she looked down at her clothes, she had on a green sweatshirt and jeans. "Should I change first?"

"No, your fine. Let's go."

"Mmmm, let me change my clothes first." With that, she got up and headed for their bedroom before Mac could stop her. He groaned as he carefully picked up Alex and put him in his car seat.

"You like it?"

Mac finished strapping Alex in his seat, then turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. Stella was wearing a beautiful green dress with long diamond earrings and a necklace to match. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you." Stella replied with a smile, then grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. Mac picked up Alex and his diaper bag and then followed her out. "Do I get a hint as to where you're taking me?" Stella asked, as they drove to Millie's house.

"No and my mother's not going to give you any either, cause she doesn't know."

The rest of the drive was made in silence, Mac smiled to himself as he watched Stella try to figure out what he had planned. Finally, they reached Millie's house. Mac pulled into the driveway then parked and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Be right back." He said as he opened the door and got out. Then he opened the back door, got Alex out, and headed for his mother's front door. He knocked and a few moments later; it was opened. "Have fun!" His mother said as she took the baby. Mac thanked her, then quickly headed back to the avalanche, and got in.

They drove for a while with Stella occasionally looking at Mac trying to figure out where they were going. Finally, they stopped in front of a French restaurant. "Here we are." Mac said, smiling at her. Then he got out, walked around to her side and helped her out. They entered the restaurant holding hands. There were led to a small table in the back with candles. Tears welled up in Stella's eyes when she saw the candles. "Oh Mac, this is so romantic."

They sat down and had a very nice romantic dinner, then after they had finished eating, Mac reached across the table and took Stella's hand in his. "Stella Bonasera, I love you so much and I love Alex like he was my own baby. Would you marry me?"

With tears streaming down her face, Stella nodded. "Yes Mac, I will marry you."

Mac wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. "I love you so very much."

"I love you, too.".


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n next chapter's the wedding, hope you like this one.**

Chapter 19

"I can't wait to show everyone my ring!" Stella said excitedly as her and Mac drove to the lab, after dropping off Alex at Millie's. Mac smiled, he hadn't seen her this happy since Alex was born. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!" Stella replied, glancing down at the big sliver diamond she had on her hand. Finally, they reached the lab. They parked and then went inside, holding hands. Soon as they were inside, they headed over to the elevator and took it up to the thirty-fifth floor.

When the elevator stopped, they got off and headed for the lab. They went in and walked over to Lindsay and Danny. Stella tapped her shoulder and when she turned around, showed her the ring. "OH MY GOD! " Lindsay exclaimed, giving Stella a hug

Stella hugged her back. They hugged for a while, then Lindsay slowly pulled back and looked into Stella's eyes. "I'm so happy for you, this is wonderful. We have to go shopping for a dress, come on!" With that, Lindsay took Stella's hand and headed for the door. Stella glanced back at Mac as Lindsay dragged her out the door. Mac smiled and waved.

"Congratulations Mac. You two deserve each other"

"Thanks Danny." Mac said, then headed off to find Don, so the two of them could go tuxedo shopping

"I'm so excited for the two of you!" Lindsay exclaimed as they drove to the bridal shop. "Your gonna be so beautiful, Mac won't be able to take his eyes off you." Finally, they reached the shop. Lindsay parked her car, then headed inside with Stella.

Once they were inside, a young woman walked over to them. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we need to find a dress for her." Lindsay replied.

The woman turned to Stella, and looked her up and down. "Hummm, are you going to leave your hair down, or put it back?"

"Put it back."

"Okay, follow me. The woman replied, then turned, and walked away with Lindsay and Stella following behind her. "Here we are, these are some of our most popular dresses. They're called mermaid and princess. Why don't you take a look around and I'll be here if you need me, my name's Chrissie." The woman said, then walked away.

Stella took one of each, then made her way to the fitting room to try them on. She tried the mermaid one on first and shook her head. "I don't like this one." Lindsay unzipped it and then helped her out. She tried the princess one next. "I love it, Stell. It's perfect for you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it looks really good on you."

Stella took a step back from the mirror and looked down at her dress. "I like it too."

"Mac's gonna like it too." Lindsay said as she helped Stella out of the dress, then they paid for it and left. "I think we should head back to the apartment, I have to get my vows written and I want to call my foster sister and invite her to the wedding."

"Okay, we can do that." Lindsay replied as she got in the car.

A while later, they reached Mac's apartment. Lindsay pulled up to the front door, then got out, and gave Stella another hug. "I'll see you tomorrow at the church for your wedding."

Stella hugged her back, then headed inside, and took the elevator up to the fourth floor. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, she got off and headed down the hall to the apartment. _I hope Mac likes my dress. _Stella thought to herself as she unlocked the door and went inside. She put the dress in the living room closet, then headed into the kitchen, grabbed a pen and paper and sat down to write her vows. Finally, after a lot of writing, throwing away, and rewriting; she got them written. _Mac, I love you with all my heart and soul. I never knew what true love was until I met you. No one's ever loved or cherished me like you do. I love you so much, Mac. I know we will be very happy together._

"_Perfect." _She said to herself after reading them over again. She folded the paper up, and brought it into their bedroom. Then she placed it in her jewelry box's secret drawer and took out her foster sister's number. _I haven't talked to Katherine since we were young. _Stella thought to herself as she headed over to the bed, sat down and dialed the number.

"_Hello." _A woman's voice answered.

"_Hello, is this Katherine Peterson?_

"_Yes, is this Stella?_

_Yes, it is. I'm calling to invite you to my wedding."_

_YOUR GETTING MARRIED, OH MY GOSH! So, you finally found your Prince Charming, hu?"_

"_Yeah, I did."_

"_So, tell me about him."_

"_He's charming, wonderful and I love him so much."_

"_Can't wait to meet him."_

"_I can't wait to see you again, it's been a long time."_

_Yes, it has. Well, thank you so much for calling me and I'll see you at your wedding."_

"_Okay, bye._

"_Bye."_

Stella had just hung up the phone when she heard someone enter the apartment. "Mac?"

"Stella, where are you?"

"Bedroom."

Mac smiled as he carried Alex to the bedroom, he couldn't wait to show Stella his baby tux. When he reached the bedroom, he went in and walked over to Stella. "You like it?"

"Aww, it's adorable. I love it and he looks cute in it too. Maybe you should take it off, so it doesn't get dirty."

Mac carefully laid Alex down on the bed and took off his tux. "Can you watch him for a sec? I have to go get the tub."

"Sure."

"Thanks." Mac said, then left to go and get the tub from the nursery. After a few minutes of looking, he found it. He picked it up and carried it down the hall to the bathroom. When he got to the bathroom, he placed the tub in the sink and put some warm water in it. Then he shut the faucet off and placed the tub on the counter beside the sink.

A few seconds later, Stella came in with Alex. She gently placed him in the tub and held him as Mac carefully and gently washed him with a soft cloth. Alex smiled as Mac washed him. After they were done, Stella carefully lifted him out of the tub and held him as Mac patted him dry. After Mac finished drying him, she carried him into the living room and gently placed him on his tummy. Then she lay down next to him and began playing with him. Mac joined them later.


	20. Wedding

**Here's the wedding ,hope you like it.**

Chapter 20- Wedding

Stella looked down the aisle and smiled at Mac. She was so nervous; her stomach was doing summersaults. She had a beautiful white Princess dress. Her hair was all up with flowers sticking out of it. She also wore a diamond necklace with long diamond earrings to match. "Your beautiful, Stella." Sid said, looking at her.

"Thank you, Sid." Stella replied, as she took his arm. Everyone smiled as they walked down the aisle towards Mac. They were all very happy for them. When they reached Mac, Sid gently kissed Stella's cheek then let go of her arm. Mac and Stella smiled at each other as they held hands. "You look lovely, my Greek Princess." Mac whispered into her ear. Happy tears filled Stella's eyes as she mouthed "thank you". Then they both turned at looked at the minister.

" Now, Mac and Stella will share with you the vows they wrote."

"Mac, I love you with all my heart and soul. I never knew what true love was until I met you. No one has ever loved or cherished me like you do. I love you so much, Mac. I know we will be very happy together."

Mac let go of Stella's hand and smiled as he gently wiped away her tears. "Stella, my beautiful Greek Princess. When Claire died, my heart, and my whole life shattered and crumbled into a million little pieces. I didn't know if I would be ever be whole again or find someone to pick up the pieces. That someone was you; you made me whole again, Stella. You put love back into my heart and soul. My heart is forever and eternally yours."

"Stella Bonasera, do you take Mac Taylor to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor as long as you both shall live."

" I do." Stella replied tearfully.

"Mac Taylor, do you take Stella Bonasera to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and cherish in sickness and in health for richer or poor as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Mac smiled as he turned to Stella and slowly lifted her veil up over her head, and then wrapped his arms tight around her and gave her a passionate kiss. Stella wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. They stood there for a while, wrapped in each others arms until the need to breathe broke them apart, Smiling, they broke apart from each other, then turned and left the church holding hands.

Their friends all cheered as they rushed past them and got into the limo. Soon as they were inside, they headed to the reception to be with their friends and baby for some food and dancing. When they got there, the limo driver opened the door and they went inside holding hands. A woman with long brown hair put back in a French braid rushed over to them and hugged Stella. "You look beautiful, Stella!"

"Thank you." Stella replied, and then turned to Mac. "Mac, this is my foster sister, Katherine Peterson."

Mac smiled at her and held out his hand "Pleased to meet you".

Katherine smiled back as she shook his hand, then turned back to Stella and whispered. "He is charming."

"He's mine." Stella replied, smiling at her sister then turned and headed over to the table with Mac to eat.

As they were eating, Don stood up and looked over at Mac and Stella. "Mac, we've been friends for a long time and I know you've had some hard times; but you've had one person standing by your side through it all and I know she cares about you and loves you more then anything else. I'm very happy for you both."

"Thank you, Don." Mac replied, smiling at him.

Don sat back down, then a while later, Katherine got up. "I, um just wanted to say a few words. " Stella, we've known each other for a long time, and when we were younger, your biggest wish was to find a prince charming to sweet you off your feet and give you an exciting life. Well, you finally found it with Mac and your baby. I know you'll be very happy."

Tears streamed down Stella's cheeks as she stared at her sister. Slowly, she got up from her chair and walked over to her. Katherine got up and wrapped her arms tight around Stella. They stood there just hugging and crying. After a while, Katherine slowly pulled back and looked into Stella's eyes. "I 'm so happy for you, you finally got your wish."

"Thank you." Stella replied tearfully, then gave her another hug, and walked back over to Mac. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Mac replied, then reached over, and kissed her. Stella kissed him back. Everyone raised their glasses and cheered. They broke apart, smiling and blushing.

After dinner was done, Mac and Stella got up from the table and walked over to the cake. Holding hands, they cut the cake and then fed each other a piece.

A few hours later, Millie smiled as she watched her son dance with his wife. She knew they would be very happy together. "I think you'll spend the night with me tonight." She told Alex, then gently kissed the top of his head.

Mac smiled at Stella as they danced together, then glanced over at Don dancing with Katherine. "I think Don likes your sister."

"I'm glad, she'd be good for him."

Don smiled at Katherine as he danced with her. "That was a very nice speech you made."

"Thank you, I've known Stella for a long time. I'm glad she's found her prince charming. I'm still looking for mine."

"Beautiful girl like you, guys will be breaking your door down."

"Thank-thank you, so what about you?"

Don stopped dancing and looked into her eyes. "She-she died."

"Oh, I'm-I'm sorry. I- "

"It's okay." Don said as he gently wiped away her tears, and then wrapped his arms around her. "You didn't know, she-she had long brown hair too."

"Tell me more about her." Katherine asked, looking into his eyes as they danced.

Mac and Stella were still dancing with each other and smiling, when suddenly Mac stopped and glanced past Stella towards the door. Stella turned around to see what he was looking at and saw Adam. He looked around, and then turned to leave. "Adam!" She yelled, motioning him over to them. He nervously walked over to her and Mac.

"Um, Hi. Con-congratulations."

"Thank you." Stella replied, giving him a hug. "Thank you for coming, your staying, right?"

"Um, well."

"He's staying, unless he wants to get in more trouble." Danny replied as he and Lindsay walked over to them. "Uh, I think I've had enough trouble, Messer."

"Yeah, I guess you have." Danny said, giving Adam a hug. Lindsay gave him one next..

Finally, it was time for everyone to go home. Mac smiled to himself as they headed back to their apartment. He was glad that his mother was watching Alex tonight, it would give him and Stella a chance to have some alone time, just the two of them.


End file.
